Key of Tetsusaiga
by yuyu girl
Summary: Read and find out


Key of Tetsusaiga  
  
Please read Kagome, taken by Sesshoumaru and Kagome or Tetsusaiga or your gonna get all confused!  
  
Kagome carefully held the arrow towards Sesshoumaru. "Next time Sesshoumaru, I'll aim for your heart!". Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru grinned slightly at Kagome. He quickly attacked towards Kagome. He moved so fast Kagome didn't even see him coming! Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga. "Kagome, look out!" Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and quickly jumped off the rock. She hit the ground pretty hard. "Ow!" To Kagome's surprise she looks up to see Rin looking at her behind a rock. Kagome stood up not taking her eyes off Rin. Kagome walked slowly towards her. Rin quickly ran off. Kagome reached out her hand. "No wait!" Kagome ran after her.  
  
Jaken opened his eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru!", he yelled. "Stop yelling Jaken," Sesshoumaru came up behind Jaken, "I'm right here." Jaken grabbed his staff. "Lord Sesshoumaru we didn't succeed in taking Tetsaiga." Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a serious look. Jaken bowed immediately in fear. "I mean I didn't succeed! I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru walked passed Jaken. "Where is Rin?", Sesshoumaru asked. Jaken stood up. "I do not know Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. "I'm worried about her." "Why Lord Sesshoumaru?" "She's getting close to that girl. Find her Jaken." "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" "We can't have her running around becoming friends with our enemies. Especially my brother."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked around for Kagome. Shippo looked around also. "Where did Kagome go?" Sango asked. Inuyasha caught up with them. "Sesshoumaru took off again. He's such a coward." Inuyasha notice that Kagome was missing. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She's gone again," Miroku said. "WHAT!" "She just disappeared," Sango explained. "You let her get away again!", Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome tripped on a rock. "Aah!" Kagome wiped the dirt off her knees. Kagome looked around. "Little girl!? Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!" Kagome stood up as she brushed off her elbows. Kagome kept walking ahead. "Where did she go?" Kagome looked around. She heard a sound behind her. She looked to see Rin standing behind her. Rin ran off again. "Wait!" Kagome ran after her. Kagome headed into a wide clearing with a cave in the center. She walked towards the cave. She peeped her head in first. "Little girl?" Kagome's voice echoed through the cave. Kagome catiously walked in. It was very hard to see so Kagome wasn't sure where she was going. Rin walked up beside Kagome. "There you are!" Rin walked ahead of Kagome. Kagome ran up beside her. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the cave ahead. "Kagome is in there." Shippo walked in front of Inuyasha. "You better be right Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and kicked him on his face. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Sango picked up Shippo. "C'mon you guys. Kagome is in there,'' Miroku said as he walked towards the cave.  
  
Kagome and Rin came upon a area with a large cratered hole. Kagome carefully looked down. "Oh boy." Rin started to climb down. "Wait don't go down there!" RIn kept going down. Kagome decided to go down after her. "Wait."  
  
Inuyasha and the gang walked carefully through the cave. Shippo sitting on Sango's shoulder looked around. "Are you sure Kagome's here?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha became irritated. "Yes Shippo or we wouldn't be in here!" "Just relax Inuyasha, Miroku whispered, "I feel a strong presence." "Yeah me too," Sango added.  
  
Kagome reached the bottom of the hole. Kagome looked up. "Something had to make this hole." Kagome turned to see Rin looking at something. Kagome walked beside her. "What is it?" Kagome walked forward. A huge door with a strange key hole appeared to Kagome. "Woah." Kagome turned to Rin. "What's behind this door?" RIn just stared at Kagome.  
Jaken looked at the entrance of the cave. "I hope that girl is in there. I can not let Lord Sesshoumaru down. He'll kill me for sure." Jaken headed into the cave. Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the cave. He looked around carefully. "Okay you can come down!" Kagome turned around. "That's Inuyasha!" Kagome ran back to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Hey you guys!" Inuyasha turned around. "Kagome!" Inuyasha walked towards her. "You all right?" Kagome waved her hand in modesty. "Oh yeah I'm fine." "Why did you run off?" Sango asked. "I was following this girl." Miroku looked around excitedly. "What girl?!" Sango elbowed Miroku in the stomach. "Cool it." Kagome showed the door to the gang. "Look you guys." The gang looked at the huge door in front of them. "Amazing!", Shippo exclaimed. Miroku touched the door. "This was the force I was feeling." Miroku touched the key hole in the middle. "Some kind of key hole." Sango examined it slowly. "I wonder what goes in it?" Rin ran at Inuyasha and pulled on his sword. "Hey watch it kid!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at the key hole. "I think she wants you to put your sword in Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at the girl strangely. "Who is this girl? She could be a demon setting us into a trap!" "Well when Sesshoumaru kidnapped me, she was with him." Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right! Sesshoumaru hates humans." "That's the girl you were following?" Miroku asked. Sango folded her arms. "Disappointed Miroku?" "C'mon Inuyasha, put your sword in!" Shippo yelled.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. I will continue with the next story. Look for Demon of the Twins Swords. Please e-mail to tell me what you think. I like to hear your opinions at dabratmeshell@aol.com. 


End file.
